inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 063
The Never-ending Menace! (終わりなき脅威！, Owari naki kyōi!) is the 63rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Raimon has finally defeated Genesis , and opens up Seijirou's eyes. But, in the end, what was real reason of why Aliea Academy begun?! Plot The episode starts off with Raimon celebrating their victory from defeating the Genesis, and Aliea Academy after a long time. Seijirou joins them down on the football pitch, finally opening his eyes from 'the bewitchment of the Aliea meteorite'. He comments that 'The Genesis project' was a mistake, angering Ulvida, making her violently kick a soccer ball at him, where instead of Seijirou whom she intended to hurt, Hiroto had jumped in front of Seijirou, taking the hit instead. Everyone is shocked by what Hiroto had done, with Endou rushing forward to help Hiroto up. Ulvida starts to angrily question Hiroto for jumping in to save Seijirou, mistakening Seijirou's words for being that everyone on the team was a mistake. Hiroto immediately defends Seijirou, saying that Seijirou was still his 'father' and he still loved him no matter what, going on that Seijirou was actually not his real father, revealing that Hiroto is in fact an orphan. He goes on, talking about how his name, Hiroto, wasn't actually his real name, but that name belonged to Seijirou's real son who had died several years ago, reminiscing about his childhood in the orphanage -- showing the Genesis team as kids in the flashback, revealing that the whole team are orphans --, where he was shown to be half the time, lonely, and was always smiling when Seijirou had come to visit them at the orphanage. Seijirou obliges to Hiroto's speech, but says he cannot be called 'father' anymore by them, throwing the soccer ball back at Ulvida, prompting her to kick it at him again. Ulvida begins to, but starts to break down, crying, saying that she couldn't in the end because Seijirou was the only father she ever had, along with the rest. Seijirou drops to the floor, wondering sadly of why he used 'such loving children' as tools for his 'revenge'. Seijirou begins to tell them the reason of why the Genesis project, after being asked to by Detective, started, saying it was to avenge the death of his son, Hiroto. After his son's death, Seijirou was heartbroken, but had his heart revived after Hitomiko's offer to start the Sun Garden orphanage, in which he did ''start ''only ''to please Hitomiko. Only then where he saw the smiling faces of the orphans that he began to open up. But then, when the Aliea meteorite had crashed on to Earth, Seijirou's company began to take analysis on the meteorite, then with Seijirou coming up with the conclusion after studying it, that the meteorite will be used for his revenge. Later, the whole of Aliea Academy begins to shake, with the academy soon breaking down into pieces. The Inazuma Caravan, drived by Furukabu, drives into the the Academy, prompting everyone, except Seijirou to escape into it. Hiroto rushes back to Seijirou, asking him to come with them. Seijirou shakes his head, until Endou starts yelling at Seijirou to come in so that the orphans would be happy. Hiroto cries, asking Seijirou once more to come with them into the caravan, this time, Seijirou agrees to. Inazuma Caravan successfully makes it out before Aliea Academy crumbles down, with the Detective revealing that he managed to evacuate Gemini Storm, and Epsilon out safely. It is unknown then of what happened to Diamond Dust and Prominence. Seijirou is taken in custody of the police, along with the Genesis. Hitomiko then says her goodbyes to Raimon, where in the end, Raimon respects her as their coach. Hitomiko joins Hiroto and the others, where they are all taken off by the police. Raimon makes their way back to Inazuma Town, where they first pit stop at Raimon. There, Seijirou's right hand man appears, holding a briefcase that he was seen earlier taking. The man comments that Raimon has one more battle against Aliea Academy to face, showing 11 hooded people standing behind him. The one in the middle walks up to Endou, taking off his hood, revealing him to be Kazemaru. The other people begin to take off their hoods one by one, revealing them to be either the old Raimon team members who were injured, or left the team, and also those whom Endou fought against in the Football Frontier. Debuts *Dark Emperors Proverbs 'Mamoru '''As long as you keep playing soccer, we'll never be apart! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes